Aasphyxiated
by felixthefelicious
Summary: The world stilled as his mind fell into blessed unconsciousness, the presence embracing his soul. Darkness trickling in by the pace of an hourglass, green eyes bleeding burgundy, teeth flashing brightly in a play of light. "You're mine now.". HP/LV Dark!Harry


Authors note; First fic finally posted! Had this one swimming around in my head for quite a while, and I guess this is the product.

Wanted to play with the idea that the Horcrux in Harrys head never stayed entirely dormant, so, this is one way of portraying it. Rate and Review if you're interested in a continuation, I'm planning on a pickup at about the time Harry goes to Hogwarts. Thank you! :)

Summary; The world stilled as his mind fell into blessed unconsciousness, the presence embracing his soul. Darkness trickling in by the pace of an hourglass, green eyes bleeding burgundy, teeth flashing brightly in a play of light. " _You're mine now._ ". HP/LV

NOT A NICE FIC! RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL CONTENT! SLASH HP/LV

* * *

Aasphyxiated

It was a twisted, secluded part of himself, a black hole hidden in the deepest caverns of his mind, a slow working poison contaminating him from the inside out.

Once he had feared it, feared the whispers, feared the dreams of dark hallways and taunting children, dreaded the bloodlust that would bubble under his skin, a dark madness flowing through his veins. Weakness had ruled him, reigned in the malice that hid in his thoughts, the feelings of disgust, hatred and pulsing fury that were not his own.

He remembered one of his darkest hours, a whimpering, crying disgrace cradling his burnt hand to his chest in the dark cupboard, the stench of mould and iron bittering the air around him, face throbbing in pain.

His _uncle_ , the disgusting man that was worth no more than the soil he walked upon, had shoved his face into the kitchen shelves for burning the bacon Harry could barely see over the counter, turning a garish red, eyes disappearing in the fat of his face, spit flying with the insults he threw, grabbing his pale, bony wrist and slamming it down into the still spluttering pan.

He had screamed, _screamed_ , desperately trying to pull back the hand that seared and burnt in boiling fat, fat tears rolling from luminescent green eyes pleading for mercy, cheek swollen and red. He had felt his skin breaking apart, smelt the burning flesh that stopped his screams as he now sobbed and heaved for a reprieve, slumped to the ground still in the hold of his uncle.

He had been dragged away from the stove, the pain remaining as a blinding burn traveling up his nerves and skin, eyes wide and red, lungs desperately supplying the oxygen that had escaped him. "Stay, FREAK!" had gonged in his head through the pain-induced haze, feeling his bones creak and body scream as he was shoved into the tiny cupboard, stumbling over the cot and smashing into the shelf. Falling into a boneless heap of pain and desperation, the room had darkened with a slam and a shuffle, leaving him crying out in helpless pain.

The edges of his vision darkened as white stars danced before his eyes, glasses lost in the small space framed by spider-webs and wood, his weakened mind desperately seeking reprieve from his screaming vessel, hiding in the darkness that existed not only in his cupboard, immersing himself in the tainted part of his mind, his body slumping in seeming unconsciousness as he lost himself in the foreign element. For a moment, everything was silent. He had found relief in his darkened mind, strangely, blissfully silent in the moment.

Then, as suddenly as he had found reprieve, imploded the darkness outwards, swallowing everything, overtaking, conquering, devouring. His whole body was twitching madly in a seizure of power, blood rushing through his ears, roaring and bubbling. His nose bled, a steady drop falling down over his lips and his chin, some falling through his open lips. Eyes open wide in a blank stare of open-mouthed shock, the thrill zapped through his body, his limbs, colouring everything in his mind black.

Slowly it stilled, his body drumming in aftershock, mind practically purring in pleasure. Eyelids dropping and a lazy smile slowly painting his face, Harry's head rolled on his shoulders, a phantom breath against the shell of his ear. " _Harry_." It whispered, pleased shivers rolling down his spine at the soft words, eyes closing, accepting. " _Yesss."_ it said, and Harry had felt his hair sway in a non-existent wind, fluttering against his cheeks in a mimicking of a swift touch of a hand against soft cheek. " _Mine._ ", world stilling and his mind falling into blessed unconsciousness as the presence embraced his soul, darkness trickling in by the pace of an hourglass, green eyes bleeding burgundy, teeth flashing brightly in a play of light.

" _You're mine now._ ".

* * *

Morning had greeted him in a startling absence of pain, pale sun trickling through the door as he drunkenly watched dust dance in the stillness of morning.

Stretching pale fingers in the thin line of sun, burnt skin healed into thick skin common of burns, he had marvelled the wonder. Sitting up on the yellow-tinged mattress, eyes staring blankly at the splatter of blood by the door, darkened brown, he felt unknown emotion rise.

Fingers trembling, gripping the threadbare lining, the taint roared in him, fury, all-consuming rage rising furiously in his chest, harsh whispering in his ear. " _How dare they!_ " it spat, Harrys own lips mouthing the words, twisting, sneering into a mad nature, transforming his pale, childish face animalistic.

" _How dare they! How dare they! Filth! Insects! How dare they harm what is mine!"_ he hissed through clenched teeth, the black spiders in the corners scuttling back, a dark wave of magic escaping him, pulsing like a heartbeat.

Small broken figurines wobbled on the shelves, falling down into the dust. Out in the corridor, the cupboard door rattled furiously, the sound of splintering wood creaking down the hall, breaking the illusion of peaceful morning.

In a final pulse wave, the door exploded outwards, breaking into small splinters hammering against walls and smashing glass frames, rattling as they stilled with a cloud of dust on the wooden floor.

Harry sat back breathing heavily through clenched teeth, a furious hiss still escaping his lips, eyes downcast on his clenched hands, burgundy eyes lighting crimson in the morning sun streaming through the glass of the front door.

Heavy thuds and muffled yells were heard from above his head. His body stilled its tremors, black hair gleaming in the light and skin glowing white as he sat, unmoving as the stars shuddered with heavy weight, as dust fell by his ears, face turned downward hiding a twisted expression of absolute rage, lip bit and bleeding slowly, a dull pain caused by his tense, locked jaw.

"BOY!"

His uncle roared by the end of the stairs, stopping to pull closed his bathrobe, eyes settling on the desolated hallway. Face hastily turning red in his anger, he opened his mouth opened, his lungs filled with air as he prepared to rage at the _freak-_

His eyes widened. He chocked, gasped. Nothing would escape his windpipe, hands struggling to his neck, grappling over the rolls of fat and anxious sweat that slowly pebbled forward over his body, red-faced anger turning opaque.

Harry's still hand, held up in a grip of naught but air, clenched lightly, causing Vernon to gurgle in his throat, hands clawing at the non-existent hand by his neck. Eyes bulging, sweat slowly pebbling on his forehead, Vernon Dursley was witness to burgundy eyes flash brightly crimson, luminescent emerald lining the edges of Harry Potters eyes.

The visage of his uncle desperately gasping fruitlessly for air sparked sadistic enjoyment in Harrys heart, snarl turning upwards into a toothy grin, wooden splinters spread across the floorboards vibrating in the waves of power spreading from the boy as the epicentre of the ruin of a silent morning.

Glass-shards sprinkling the floor cracked further under constant pressure, the bones in Vernons neck creaking, splintering into dust as his head flew from his should in a shower of blood spraying across panels and tapestry, great body slumping in a great heap, morning sun illuminating the massacre.

Harrys hand, stilled in movement, shook slightly, trembling as a shiver ran past his spine. Eyes hooded in dull pleasure, head thrown back exposing a pale neck, dark magic danced across his skin, bright blood splattered across his small chest, Harry experienced the thrill of his first kill. _Theirs_ , he knew, and shuddered again as phantom touch ghosted over his exposed neck.

Turning into the touch, Harry moaned lowly, letting his arm fall down by his side, giving himself to the loving caress. " _Mine._ " It breathes against the shell of his ear, hand moving down across Harrys chest, through the blood, over poking ribs. A possessive growl echoed fiercely through his head, delectable shivers wracking his body as long, cold fingers wrapped wrapped around his middle, caressing in smooth circles.

An outsider would witness a small boy leaning into nothing, a shirt riding up as by magic, have shivered by the chill in the air. They would see as blood rode over a pale cheek in the pattern of fingertips, hear a low, youthful moan piercing the eerie silence of the desolate hallway, smell the iron and wood fermenting the air.

But there was no witness. Nothing lived in Harrys world, except the touch that set his skin on fire and weakened his knees, nothing but the dark presence that owned him, possessed him, invoked wracks of pleasure as he never could have imagined.

And the last drop fell.

Harry Potters young soul was completely swallowed in darkness as he lost himself to the last Horcrux of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Authors note; DARTH VADER CHOKE! :D And again, please review! This is my first fic, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm not native to the english language, nor do I have a beta. Though I don't really know if a first fic deserves a beta. Oh well.


End file.
